


Helping.

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected his day or yours to go down the drain so quickly. What will happen to you when your fiance destroyers not only your heart, but kicks you out of the home you share and leave you out in the cold rain to soak? You're pretty sure calling your overly protective second eldest sibling wasn't the best of ideas, but where else could you go if home wasn't an option?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping.

He had done it again, loosing control of himself and hurting you. But this time he went to far. 

You had came home from a long day at work, finding yourself to not be in a good mood as much as your husband was. You had argued, he yelled at you for not calling him, claiming he was worried for you since it was storming outside and he thought you had gotten into a car accident. You apologized to him, mocking him as you stated you were to busy driving in the hellish rain outside and you would have called him if your phone hadn't died on you. He complained that maybe you shouldn't have been spending your time on the laptop all of the goddamn time, doing nothing but typing and never getting anything done when he didn't even have a job. 

That caused you both to fight until you caused him to snap a nerve. He raced up the stairs and you followed after him, yelling at him as you questioned on where he was going. You saw your clothes being tossed into the hall and you soon joined him, he was kicking you out, unable to deal with you and you were unable to deal with him. He gave you some money, shoved your clothing into a suit case, got a bag separately for your hair brushes, tooth pate, makeup, jewelry and your pictures.

The worse move of it all was when he pushed you into the wall and forced you to watch as he slowly removed the wedding ring and tossed it aside, telling you that you both now had the freedom to do whatever you pleased.

He forced yours off of your finger and then he placed your books in a large trash bag along with your laptop after putting it in its case and tossed it out in the rain, pushing you out and slamming the door behind you with your spare house key and car keys. You banged on the door, demanding to be let in. After nearly half an hour you began to sob in disbelief, grabbing your objects, placing the smaller bags into the large one and dragging it behind as you carried your heavy suit case down the block, unsure on where to go. 

You had walked into town, knowing a pay phone you had passed by on your usual drive to work. You could only think of someone to call, your brother Loki. This was a serious move you were making. 

Loki knew of his abusive ways, you had always came running to him and venting on your brother when your husband became out of control. Loki and your husband never got along, always giving each other remarks and dirty looks when ever in the same room or having to hear a word of their name being mentioned. Whenever you bought your husband up Loki became awfully sour. 

Loki would truly murder your husband if he heard of what he had done to you. It was scary because Loki would actually do it. This was why this was why this was a threatening move you were making, you would have to think of an idea to stop your brother from doing any serious damage to your husband before he had gotten himself locked up or worse, both would end up killing each other while in the process of killing each other. 

You scurried out some change as you dropped your bags underneath the glass phone protecter above and you sniffled a bit as you took a few minutes to get some change and dial his number with shaky hands. You began to cry as you heard the phone ring, feeling embarrassed it had come to this and yet so frightened. He picked up and you covered your mouth once you heard his voice. You took in a deep breath and spoke in a cracked voice. 

"Its me Loki, he kicked me out of the house and I don't have anywhere to go..." You told him in a high pitched stuffy tone as you hung your head and began to weep as he spoke over the phone, you sounded so pathetic. You told him your location and he told you he was on his way. You were starting to regret this choice, not wanting your strong brother to see you in this state. 

You hung up the phone and leaned against the small glass wall, waiting for your brothers arrival as you wiped your eyes. It took him a good five minutes and that's when you saw a car double park in front of the photo booth and your brother quickly raced out of the as he slammed the door and quickly came to your side. 

His arms instantly wrapped around you, holding you in a tight embrace as you cried into his shoulder. He rubbed the back of your head, promising you that you were safe now and you wouldn't let him hurt you anymore. He put his jacket over your form, not wanting you to get wet any further as he placed you into the passenger seat as he placed your stuff into the backseat. 

He asked if you were wounded anywhere but you shook your head, sniffling a bit as he quickly drove home through the brutal weather. He had carried you inside, making you feel small as he placed you onto the sofa and went back out to the car to bring your stuff back in, he let them rest near the door as he rushed around to grab you a blanket and fix you something warm to eat. 

He took the jacket off of you and tossed it over the sofa as he wrapped the blanket close to you and held you in his warm embrace, reminding you of when you both used to do this when you were younger. You had always watched the weather channel to track any tornados that could have came to your house which wasn't even possible but you didn't want to take any chances which caused you to have panic attacks and start sobbing whenever you heard thunder, you once had a tornado warning because their was hail and you had ran to your brothers like a sobbing mess, being held by Loki as he tried to calm you down. He had forced you outside of the house once it had settled outside to show you a rainbow, you couldn't see any hail on the ground, much to Thor's disappointment. 

You had always ran to Loki when you were younger since he had some common sense unlike your other brother, Thor who only seemed to make things worse, adding his excitement on as you thought you would die in those certain moments you acted dramatic and he told you stories of how it was possible and what the signs of it were which perfectly checked off each trait the situation held. 

Loki had to put ice cubes in his underwear one night to make him stop, causing your fear to die down. 

You explained to Loki what had happened, telling him about how he had forced your wedding rings off of your fingers. You were afraid that this possibly meant divorce, you loved him to much for that but you were starting to think other wise. 

"Leaving him would be much better, you will gain nothing if you stay with him." Loki told you with a frown. You didn't say anything but sighed. You shut your eyes tightly. 

"I think...you might be right." You whispered to him, feeling a searing pain come onto your heart. You were starting to see the light now and you couldn't have agreed anymore. After Loki had helped you find your night clothing out of your suitcase he let you showered. 

You would either have to sleep on the sofa or either share a bed with Loki since he didn't have a spare bedroom. You had placed your dirty clothes into a small spare bad you had found and shoved it back inside of the suitcase, joining Loki in the kitchen as he ate some Hershey Kisses. He had given you three, causing you to smile. This was the first smile you had given all day. 

"We'll have to share the bed." You stated to your brother with a small grin. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow, unsure on what you were talking about until he quickly caught on. He nodded his head, finding this to be a bit awkward. 

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked you as he threw away the silver Hershey wrappers. You shook your head, not having to eat but a really good red apple which was a pretty white underneath, you had wanted to keep it because it was so pretty but it was so good. 

"Neither have I." He told you truthfully, pulling a chair out for you to sit in. You sat yourself in it as he shuffled around the kitchen, fixing you both something to eat. You gasped when you felt something brush against your leg and you let out another gasp as soon as you saw a black cat emerge from underneath the chair, looking up at you curiously with a rather rude look. 

"Aww-oh..." You said, trailing off when you first took sight of its face. It was slightly scrunched up and it didn't look friendly, it kind of reminded you of Loki when you talked about your husband around him, looking ready to stab someone in the kidneys with a fork. You stifled some laughter at the thought, it was sad because you could see your brother doing something like that. You made a mental note to not bring your husband up anymore for the safety of your beautiful kidneys. 

"Aren't we a bit mean looking?" You teased the cat and Loki glanced behind his shoulder to see what you were talking about. He let out a sigh as he placed the knife into the sink. You quickly thought of a joke, smiling painfully as you spoke.

"Loki, if you had a dog with a cat, it would have tore your pussy up." You told him as you laughed. Loki choked on his own breath, giving you a look of disturbance and nearly ready to cry from horror at the words that came out of your mouth. 

"Please don't..." He started quietly, looking at you with frightened eyes, causing you to laugh harder. You loved playing dirty jokes like that on your brother, he looked so shock and timid. Thor was different. 

Very different. He froze like a rock. Pausing as his brain tried to process the joke. Either pointing out the obvious or telling you he didn't understand. You just pinched his cheeks, telling him it was nothing and prayed he didn't break himself, even you and Loki made soft jokes about it. 

"If I had a dog and a cat my pussy would have been torn apart!" You stated to your brother as he placed a peanut butter jelly sandwich before you on a plastic plate and one for himself. 

"I'm sure it would have been." He said as he took a seat across form you, causing you both to laugh. The cat suddenly jumped onto the table, causing you to move your food back in shock as its somewhat large rump which had a small spot that opened for it to empty its food already chewed food displayed it self in your face as it waved its long tail around, smelling at Loki's food. 

"There might be something wrong with your cat, its but is like...really opened up." You told Loki as you stared at it for a bit, feeling a bit disturbed and wondering if that was normal. You didn't recall your old cat you had when you were seven having a gaping anus. She was female, so it had to be different, right? Loki gave you a look as he took the cat off of the table and placed it back onto the floor. 

"I'm not one to study the behind of my pets." Loki told you truthfully, shifting the cat a bit so it had its behind facing his direction as he looked at his cats backside. He sighed at you, finding to be like that as always. 

"He'll be fine." Loki told you, pushing the cat's clawing paws off of his leg as it wanted a taste of his sandwich. You watched him with a small chuckle as you saw him give the cat a warning look as it let out a small mew. You had continued your new conversation as you both enjoyed your small dinner, keeping it sexually free, much to Loki's relief. 

You had finished up your glass of water and placed it into the sink. Loki had taken your other clothing upstairs, he would have to run out to K mart to get you some baskets and supplies for your things since it was final that you were staying with him for the week. 

You were heading up the stairs, ready for bed but the cat seemed to have sprinted out of nowhere and was not awaiting on the top of the steps. You smiled at the cat as you made your way into Loki's room, it was plan and simple but still friendly and somewhat loving. The cat jumped onto the bed, only to be swatted off by Loki. You giggled at the cat and watched as your brother began to undo his shirt to reveal his skinny slightly muscled form. You scanned his back for a moment, finding yourself unable to look away.

You turned your back to give him privacy and you felt your cheeks flare up when you heard that small chuckle. "I will be taking a shower, you may rest if you'd like." He told you as he went over to his dresser. You nodded your head and scurried over towards his light green bed, pushing the neatly folded covers back and resting on the black pillow, finding the bed to be very soft and it smelled really nice. You smelled the pillow, nearly licking it at the sweet wanting scent. 

You had fallen asleep with in a minute, being worn out from the entire day. Loki had soon returned back, once again shooing the cat off of the bed. He turned the light off as he slid onto the other side, wearing nothing but briefs. He had found out that you kicked in your sleep and liked to spoon the shit out of the person next to you. 

He was just about to doze off until he felt a painful kick to his leg as you shifted in your sleep, let had let it go finally falling asleep himself. He had awoken in the middle of the night to find it to be terribly hot until he found out you were nearly on top of him. 

You were flopped onto him, your legs tossed onto his as you held him close, letting your arm fall over his shoulder. 

He tried to push you off, finding difficulty in doing so. He looked as if he saw a ghost as soon as he turned around and found that you your pants and shirt were atop of the covers. He let out a small grunt as he tried to push you down, not bringing himself to care if he had used your boobs to push you back, just wanting himself to cool down and get you off of him. You had thankfully shifted onto the other side of the bed, scooting down to the edge as you felt yourself becoming a bit hot as well. He pulled the blanket down a bit as he rested on his back and closed his eyes, finding it rather difficult to sleep with you. 

His eyes slammed open as soon as he felt a painful kick to the crotch.


End file.
